User talk:GodzillaFan1
Testing teh talk, so just ignore. testingtestingtesting GodzillaFan1 (talk) 19:41, April 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: DAZ BCUZ TLAK PAGZ R AWTOEMATIKLY ENAYBULD WEN U SWICTH OF MESSEG WALZ LOKLOLO LOLSKELETONS Talk • 20:22, April 5, 2013 (UTC) OKAZZZZZZ GodzillaFan1 (talk) 20:36, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Waitz a manute Dis wiki iz callid EVIL PATRIXX WIKI but it shud hav been EVIL PATRIXXX WIKI with 3 xxx's. SpongeBoxxx Wiki Sup mr GodzillaFan1 i made a SpongeBoxxx Wiki can i say that this wiki is it's sister wiki? please respond spongeboxxx.wikia.com It's Fine! CosmicKitteh 15:38, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I will find another way :3 Thanks, anyway! (sorry for asking in the first place....) Banner CosmicKitteh 20:15, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry it took awhile for me to answer, yes I would be delighted to create a new banner! DONE OK I POSTED TEH DELETED ARTICLEZ HERE. SORRY DEY WERE ONLY 3 BUT THE RESTZ OF DEM HAD PATRIXXX DYING. ALSO HAO U CHANGED (view source) to (U CANT EDIT DIS) and the message (you have new messages) to (OMG U HAZ NEW MESSAGES ON UR TALK PAYSH LOOK AT DEM DEY MIGHT BE IMPORTANT). SOMEGUY123 (talk) 16:41, August 26, 2013 (UTC) TROLLPUSTA ARKIVES WIKIXXX HERE IS DA TRAWLPUSTA ARKIVES WIKIXXX http://trollpasta-archives.wikia.com/wiki/Trollpasta_Archives_Wiki LIKE ERMAGERD ITS SOOO EPIXXX. but no articles. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 21:45, August 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: OF COURSE U CAN HAZ ADMEEN ON DAT WIKI. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 17:35, August 27, 2013 (UTC) P.S PLEASE ADDZ ATLEAST 6 ARTICLES TO DAT WIKI BY DA TIME I IZ GONE. THX. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 18:48, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Getting more Users CosmicKitteh 22:19, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I've realised that there isn't many people on this Wikia. So I think we should brainstorm some ideas on how to get more users. I only have one idea so far... *You're an admin on the Trollpasta Wikia (and that wikia is quite busy), so you could advertise it on there somehow... Thats all I have... BUROCRAT APPLICATUN SINCE WE LIVE IN DIFFERUNT TAIM ZONEZ. I THOUGHT I CAN HAS BUROCRAP SO WE CAN HAS A WIKI WORKING 24 HOURS. ALSO SINCE UR INACTUVE AND TO BUSEY WOKING ON TA SHREK IS LUV WIKI I THOUGHT I BE MOAR ACTUVE HERE, ALSO I WILL GIT A STAFF TO RENAME DA WIKI, FROM "EVIL PATRIXX WIKI" IT WILL BE "EVIL PATRIXXX WIKI" AND TA URL WILL ALSO CHAYNG FROM evilpatrixx.wikia.com TO evilpatrixxx.wikia.com, WADDAYA TINK. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 12:44, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :UPDAYT: ZOMG I GOT TEH WIKI TO GET RENAMED, NAO ITZ evil-patrixxx.wikia.com AND IF U LUK AT TEH TAB WHILE ON TEH FRONT PAGE IT SAYS "EVIL PATRIXXX Wiki"!!! Forgoten Wikia I've noticed that this wikia is quite quiet lately. The most recent changes on the wikia were from me... changing the "Written by: CosmicKitteh" lines to "Written by: Habergeon" And before the wikia went quiet, we were basically the only ones who did stuff anyway. So here is what I am actually here for... "Are you taking a break from this wikia, or are you just not interested anymore?" and second off... "If you still want to continue with this wikia, (I said this in a message before) do you have any ideas on how we can expand this wikia, and its community?" I'd love to hear back from you soon, RE: RE: Forgotten Wikia Thanks, Taking Over Hi, GodzillaFan1. I asked you this a while back "are you taking a break, or have you lost interest in this wiki" and you replied with "I am no longer interested". It makes me angry at myself to ask this but... could I maybe take over the wiki? I won't change the design much, I will only change it if necessary. But, could I maybe act like a founder? Not claim I founded the wikia, but do stuff that a founder would do? Sorry, and thanks. Habergeon Evil Patrixxx Wiki on Facebook Using the I sent you the username and password to log onto the Evil Patrixx Wiki Facebook page, if you want. "A Sleeveless Coat of Chain Mail" 01:40, November 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: BACEFOOK Okay, sorry. P.S. I don't know why I did. "A Sleeveless Coat of Chain Mail" 19:31, December 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: brank Im sry :'c RE: Signaturerirewr FAWK, I'm dumb. "A Sleeveless Coat of Chain Mail" 02:41, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I re-did the front page Tell me if we should switch back to the original one, or not. "A Sleeveless Coat of Chain Mail" 03:37, November 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Homepage Thanks for the feedback. Also, I thought about it and the slider does seem to make it seem less... fun, less Patrixxx like. So I replaced the slider with a portrait of Evil Patrixxx (like the old design). "A Sleeveless Coat of Chain Mail" 05:33, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Evil Patrixxx Website I'm working on the Evil Patrixxx website, may I have your first name, and nationality to make your userpage? "A Sleeveless Coat of Chain Mail" 21:42, November 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Website We don't need one. But I still made one, and I'm not deleting it now! "A Sleeveless Coat of Chain Mail" 23:54, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Christmas Countdown We should do a Twelve Days of Christmas countdown thingy, where we set up a page (12 days before christmas) and every day add a new thing to the list, much like the original poem. On the first day of christmas, PATRIXXX gave to me... "A Sleeveless Coat of Chain Mail" 05:15, December 4, 2013 (UTC) The Article Listings are Gone + A question I'm working on the Gaben Wiki, and I want to know if you remember the MediaWiki page names you edited to change the "Edit" button, to "EDIT DIS" Also, I deleted the Article Listing. Hahburgawn 01:47, January 24, 2014 (UTC)